The invention relates to an omnibus in the form of an articulated vehicle having one traction vehicle and one or more trailers towed thereby.
Although articulated omnibuses are widely used there are still considerable disadvantages, one such disadvantage being that the length of the vehicle is not able to be varied to suit the passenger loading which varies throughout the day. Furthermore it is necesssary to provide an expensive trailer axle with a fifth wheel, and the road holding properties are not adequate.